


Like You A Latte

by mitochondrials



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Drabble, Gen, Sorta BFFs, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Tony, Clint, and Coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You A Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guy_fieri (Sereinial)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereinial/gifts).



> My gift to the Clint of my Tony.

“Legolas, what in the hell?” Tony asked. It was three in the morning, his usual after-midnight coffee run time; and yet the communal kitchen lay barren. There was no coffee to be found.

None, nada, zip, zilch.

Then low and behold, after angrily rushing back down into his workshop he finds Clint sitting on the center table surrounded by baskets upon baskets of ... coffee **everything**. Literally. Including coffee flavoured, chocolate-shaped bears and coffee soap bars, all potentially wrapped in coffee wax paper. Did they even make coffee wax paper? He didn’t really care. All he knew was it smelt worse--or better, he wasn’t sure just yet--than the equivalent of, like a super Starbucks or something.

Clint shrugged smugly, signing something at him. Right, Clint wouldn’t have his hearing aids on this time of night. Tony gestured a simple  _What_  this time.

Clint held out his index finger, meaning _Just A Second_ , then started rummaging around for a gaudy red and pink sign that said: “ _Will You Be My Valentine_?”.

The Dingus. Tony rolled his eyes, not bothering to stop the goofy grin from forming on his face. “Duh,” He said, going over to give Clint a half-hearted hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally for International Fanworks day, but I mean come on. It's a Valentine's Day drabble.


End file.
